


I found him and I love him

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: I'm building another multichaptered fic that I'll actually write for too, I'm writing some other things right now I swear, Kennel AU, Not my AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: On his way home from the store, Thomas find himself a stray chihuahua





	I found him and I love him

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write for my own original ideas but obviously that day isn't today.  
> This is for a Sanders Sides kennel AU on Tumblr made by @aaydance and @sandersidestrash-logan

It was cliche sure, but when Thomas found Virgil it actually was a dark and stormy night. He was walking home from the nearby pet store to pick up some more food for the other dogs he had back at home with Joan, they were busy with distracting the dogs along with paperwork rto Thomas took the responsibility for food.

As he passed a alleyway he paused, he heard rustling and a few crashes. He always checked out noises like that, people told him that one day it’d bite him in the ass, that one day it’d be something or someone aggressive but he felt the need to check if it was a animal who needed his help or something along those lines.

Thomas took his phone out his back pocket turning on the flashlight, he shone the light around before doing a double take when he saw that familiar light reflection of a animal’s eyes inside of a trash can, as he took a step closer he heard the familiar growl of a dog though he jumped when he heard a high pitched yap bounce around the trashcan for a second, he moved his light around where he heard the sound to see a black and brown chihuahua, he let out a small gasp at the sight.

The chihuahua wasn’t as happy with seeing Thomas though, it backed up bringing it’s head down and growling at him, it was extremely unhappy.

Thomas shuffled closer trying to reach out to the small dog “Come ‘ere bud.. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Maybe Thomas wasn’t going to hurt the animal, but the chihuahua had different ideas seeing the outstretched hand as a threat making it jump forward and work it’s teeth into his hand quickly biting down growling.

Thomas yanked his hand back in pain and surprise looking down seeing that, the skin of his hand had broken from the bite “Well, now I really have to get back home. But I can’t leave you here can I?” Was he going to regret this? Probably but he had a washing machine, Thomas pulled his jacket off and threw it over the dog acting fast so he wouldn’t get bit again.

He scooped up the bundle and started power walking hoping he wouldn’t drop the squirming dog trying to bite through his jacket. He also hoped nobody would be concerned about the dog practically  _ screaming  _ at him “I know buddy, I’m sorry but I can’t leave you out here.”

And that’s how 3 dogs became 4


End file.
